Love as Round as a Ring
by FlyingCupCake
Summary: When rummor of a ring that can grant anyone unlimited power reaches its way to the leaf village the hokage sends out a massive group of ninja to get it. Sakura seems to be the only one who knows what shes doing and isnt surprised when Sasuke's group arive
1. New Mission

Note: I sadly don't own Naruto or any one from that anime…I came up with the idea for this fanfiction when I was dancing around my room listening to my iPod yesterday. :D

It was another normal day at the Leaf Village. There hadn't been a mission in a while so everyone has been training a lot as of late.

Naruto walked down the street after his fifth daily bowl of ramen. Thinking about stopping to see if there were any missions coming up when a spot of pink out of the corner of his eye drew his attention from his thoughts. Knowing who it was right away Naruto ran up to his team mate who he hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Sakura! It's been far too long!"

The pink haired girl looked up at his, a pile of books in her arms. Her green eyes lit up when she saw that Naruto was the one addressing her. She smiled at him as she returned his greeting.

"Hello Naruto. I was just talking about you with Tsunade."

Naruto almost started to jump up and down out of excitement. He knew what that meant. It meant there was a mission coming up and they are going to put him on it.

"Really? What kind of mission is the old lady putting me on?"

Sakura glared up at him for not being more respectable towards his elders but let it slide as she answered his question.

"You never miss a beat when it comes to fighting, don't you Naruto."

She giggled and shuffled the couple of books she had into one arm and graved a yellow folder that was sitting on top of the stack of books with the other hand and then handed it to Naruto.

"There's rumor of a ring that can give any living creature anything they demand of it. Tsunade doesn't want anyone to actual use the thing but she wants to make sure that this is just a rumor so that no one with bad intentions can get a hold of it."

Naruto nodded his head at her to show he understood. Sakura smiled up at him and told him to talk to Tsunade more if he wanted more information as she shuffled her books around again in her arms and pulled up off the top walking forward and started to read it as she walked away from him.

Naruto flipped open the folder and noticed one thing out of the corner of his eye on the first paper. This wasn't a mission for just one team. Tsunade had written down names instead of teams and there was about ten names written. He repeated them all in his head.

-Choji A

-Hinata H

-Ino Y

-Kabuto Y

-Kiba I

-Lee R

-Naruto U

-Sai

-Sakura H

-Shikamaru N

-Shino A

-Temari

-Garra

13….There were 13 ninja written on this piece of paper for this mission. Some of them were not even from this village. Naruto pondered this for a minute. Maybe it's a misprint. Maybe it was just to get everyone together again as one big happy family….highly doubting the later Naruto could only come to one good conclusion. She knew someone else was after the ring and she knew they were powerful.

All but one light was alit in the Haruno home. Sakura sat there looking through book after book after book. She had learned something that no else knew. No one else could possible understand. She had a secret that could give her the upper hand if she ever got the chance to play it... and she intended to.

Tsunade could have punched Sakura for giving Naruto that file. He has been in her office for what seemed like hours asking about the mission.

"Why are so many ninjas going? Why are ninjas from the Sand coming with us? When are we leaving? When is Garra's group getting here? Where is the ring being kept? What kind of security does it have? How many-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Then answer my questions!"

"Who said I have to answer to you?"

"Come on Grandma you HAVE to tell me!"

"No I don't HAVE to do anything!"

"Will you two stop it?"

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office with Tsunade at her desk and Naruto almost on top of her desk. Tsunade glared at Sakura obviously silently yelling at her for giving Naruto any kind of information before her ok. Sakura nodded at her as a short apology.

"There here Tsunade."

Sakura said as she approached the desk. Tsunade stood up and sighed in relief.

"Good then go! All of you!"

She looked at Naruto when she spoke her last sentence. Sakura rolled her eyes and called the visitors into the room anyways. Tsunade must have been so busy with her aggregation towards Naruto that she forgot that she didn't brief anyone on the mission yet. After the visitors from the sand village strolled in the rest of the leaf ninja going on this mission were soon all crowded into the room.

"Ok Tsunade everyone is here. Care to do your job now?"

Tsunade shot a quick glair at Sakura but it didn't faze her at all. Tsunade looked around the room at all the ninjas she was sending. She thought for one split second that maybe she was sending too many….but then she remembered who else has their eyes on that ring.

"Ok everyone! You are to go to the land of thunder and bring me back a ring that has the power to give its barrier anything they wish of it. NO ONE and I repeat NO ONE is to put it on! If any other ninja from any other villages get in your way...-"

She stopped and looked out the window, contemplating how to put this.

"Show no mercy."

The sand village ninja understood and nodded right away showing their understanding but the leaf village ninja were taken back a bit by Tsunade's words and hesitated a bit. In the end all ninja bowed to Tsunade and were on their way.

Shikamaru was assigned captain of the group and he asked Sakura to back him up as co-captain. Then they left for the land of Thunder but only Sakura knew what they were truly getting themselves into.


	2. The Road to the Land Of Thunder

Note: I Do Not own Naruto... wish I did…. I'd make Sasuke and Sakura be together forever! Lol anyways I really hope that you like this story. I'm going to put a little twist on the whole vampire thing soon.

Even at top speed it would take the leaf village group of ninja three days to get to the Land of Thunder. Shikamaru had ordered every to make camp so that they could restore their energy since they had been running for a day and a half. As you can assume there were some who completely object to stopping at all.

"You're making a mockery of this mission Shikamaru! Were all highly trained ninja! A three day run should be nothing to these people and if it is then they deserve to be left behind!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Shikamaru's tent. Everyone knew whose voice was yelling at him but they all found it hard to believe that they were the one speaking those words. A few ninja got closer to the tent to hear more of the convocation.

"You're being ridiculous. I'm captain and what I say goes. As a highly trained ninja you should respect my position and stand down, Stop being so troublesome."

"No! You're just wasting my time! You have no idea what could happen if we get there too late!"

There was a pause. By now everyone was listening in on Shikamaru's convocation waiting to hear how he was going to claim the rambunctious ninja. Some were now only listening because they were intrigued by the other ninja's statement of 'you have no idea'.

"What are you not telling me Sakura?"

Another pause. Everyone found themselves getting closer and closer to Shikamaru's tent. Everyone wanted to know what Sakura knew but wasn't telling anyone.

"If you won't move forward..."

Sakura paused as she moved closer to the door of Shikamaru's tent.

"Then I'll move on without you."

She began to open the tent door when Shikamaru objected.

"Sakura Stop This!"

Shikamaru graved Sakura's arm only to have it burned. He pulled back and held his hand to his chest in pain. He held back from yelling or cursing as he looked up at Sakura with questioning eyes. Her skin was hotter than a steaming iron. How could that be so?

"If you try and stop me you'll regret it Shikamaru."

She stepped out of Shikamaru's tent and looked at everyone who was staring at her. She glanced at everyone and held only one person's gaze, the only person that wouldn't let her leave without a fight. Naruto.

He was the only one to step forward when everyone else stepped back. Ino rushed into Shikamaru's tent behind Sakura to tend to his burned hand. Sakura walked forward and right out of the site. Naruto hot on her heals. He must have wanted to talk to Sakura in private.

"If you wish to one day become Hokage I strongly suggest you stop fallowing me Naruto."

Sakura stopped and turned around to see him. They were about a fourth of a mile away from the camp now.

"I won't let you leave Sakura-Chan."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes as they slowly turned a bright blood reddish color as he lost some control over his fox.

"I'm leaving Naruto. There's nothing you can do to stop me either."

Sakura turned back around and noticed they were being watched. When she sensed who it was she could have almost groaned and thrown herself at him. She knew she had to get rid of Naruto. When her body realized who was now near-by it burned even hotter. If a leaf from one of the many trees around Sakura had dropped onto her it would combust into flames before it even made contact with her skin.

"Why would you leave me Sakura? Do you want me to be alone? Do you want me to _Suffer_?

Naruto started out sweet but got angrier as he spit each word out of his mouth. Sakura had no time for this but she knew that the person watching was very entertained at this little show. Sakura signed and turned again to face Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, I'm not leaving you I'm simply going ahead of the group. No, I don' want you to be alone. No, I don't want you to suffer, but if you don't turn back now then you will."

Naruto stepped back shocked by her words, but they still brought him back from his thoughts of abandonment and in return he gained full control over the 9 tails again. He stepped closer to Sakura as a wave of heat came at him. It made him step back. He heard Sakura sigh again as she looked him in the eyes.

"Blossom No Jutus!"

Sakura's eyes went as pink as her hair as Naruto stood up straight and his eyes went wide.

"Go back to the camp and cuddle with Hinata by the fire. Tell everyone I knocked you out and got away."

Naruto nodded as he blankly stared at Sakura.

"Go."

Naruto slowly turned around and ran in the direction of the camp without a word. Sakura's eyes faded back to their normal green color. She fell to her knees huffing and puffing as she felt the man that had been watching jump out of his hiding place and walk up behind her.

"Learn some new tricks?"

Sakura stood up and faced him as he looked her up and down. She smiled up at him and nodded as she leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Please…" 

She begged him as she graved his long black sleeves and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm desperate."

The Uchiha Let his lips fall into a small smirk as he leaned in closer to the cherry blossom. He could sense her need for him from miles away. It made him need her too. He needs this just as bad as he did and he was always happy to take it from her but he had to make it quick for the Akatsuki will not accept his disappearance for too long.

"As you wish."

Itachi let his fangs grow out and pressed them into the girl's neck, letting all of her extremely hot blood run down his throat. He heard her moan and tighten her grip on his black coat. Just for a second he thought of how stupid his younger brother was for leaving someone with blood as sweet as her's behind, but the thought was soon overcome with the pleasure he got from drinking from her. He would never let anything happen to her as long as her blood was so sweet because she had not finished her end of the deal yet.

Note: I know that things seem kind of fuzzy right now but if you keep reading I promise that they all come into place! This is a SasuSaku story! Not Itachi and Sakura I promise! Just keep reading and tell me what you think! Thanks! 3


	3. Greetings my old friend

Note: I know this seems really confusing right now but I'm going to try and put a lot of little puzzle pieces into this chapter so pay close attention to every little bit of things people say and they think!...don't own Naruto….:*(

Walking back to our group wasn't what I planned it to be. We had recently gotten a new member to the Akatsuki and he had his nose in everyone's business.

Not the best way to make friends in this group.

His name was Richard. He liked to call him-self a ladies man but none of the women in our group enjoyed his company at all. He was more than just slapped and punched. Oh no, the women in our group were much more blood thirsty then just doing that. I'm still shocked at how he keeps trying.

I slowly walked over to our leader. He stayed in the shadows so no one can see his face but I knew him far too well. We are family of course. He could sense Sakura's need to be drained just as much as I could. I hate to say it but he just has more control over that then I do.

Just one look into my eyes and he knew just what I had been up too.

"Have fun on your little walk Itachi?"

I only nodded. I didn't need to explain anything to him.

"Let's move forward then."

Richard stood up and walked over to our leader. He winked at two females on the way.

"Are we there yet?"

I tilted my head to the side…..really?...you're going to ask a childish question like that when you just joined one of the most feared and deadliest groups in the whole world?

"Almost there. We should make it right before the storm starts."

A storm? I hadn't taken notice to the wet feeling in the air before. I looked up at the dark grey sky as I heard it rumble. This would be quite a storm and since it was so ready to pour on us it only meant one thing.

We're almost there.

I hadn't sensed a 'need' like that in far to long.

I walked away from our group and that creep Karin.

As soon as Oroachimaru told everyone that my family was like what human call "vampires" she had been begging me to drink from her every fucking second of every fucking day!

I had given up blood the same time I left the Leaf Village. I don't need it to survive on like the fairytales say today. I could be in any kind of condition, even on my death bed, and if I drank blood I would be put at full strength, and it would heal any wounds I had gotten no matter how bad they were.

I didn't want to depend on blood for my strength. I needed to be able to become strong without it but if I was around her it would be impossible for me. The way her body would burn for me would just drive me crazy with need. If things were different I would have brought her with me when I left the Leaf Village. I had decided a long time ago that she would help me restore my clan.

I slowly felt the need to drain the heat nearby fade. It slowly reduced as my heart beat did. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes as I felt the relief of calm rush over me. I looked up at the sky as it began to rumble and wind started blowing.

I knew were that feeling had come from. Had she learned to control it and suppress that heat? She must of. So my leaving had made us both stronger.

I grinned and started to move forward without my group. I had only been running for ten minutes when a huge gate and fence came into view. It was old and made of black metal that looped and moved around gracefully to make the grand gate.

Then I saw her.

Sakura.

She huffed and puffed as she walked straight up to the gate. I couldn't feel any other chakra nearby. She must have come alone, but why would she do that?

I couldn't help but to study the way time had changed her body. She looked like a women now instead of that small helpless girl she was before. She had a perfect hourglass figure and she had regrown her hair out till it reached the bottom of her back.

She wore a small red top that was a belly shirt. In the front there was a white circle that had no cloth on the inside and shown a lot of her cleavage. A little bit south of that she had on small black shorts, and after the valley of her long beautiful smooth legs she had on red high heels…..high heels?...how was she running in those?

I looked up at Sakura's face and saw that she looked very confused. She was looking up at the top of the gate. I fallowed her gaze and made the same face she did. In all the twist and turns of the metal at the very top of the gate there was a circle and inside that circle was a music note.

Were in the Land of Thunder, we're not anywhere near the Sound Village. I lost train of thought when I heard a loud squeaking noise. Sakura had pushed one of the double doors to the gate open just enough so she could get through. I walked as she moved into the gated area and then waited till she was far enough inside that she would not notice me.

I got down out of my hiding place and moved to the gate. I put my hand on the door to push it open some more but it wouldn't budge. I tried harder and the gate almost seemed to be moving towards me rather than away. I stopped pushing and pushed my body to fit through the small slit there was left.

Inside the gate was a tall dark castle. It looked as if no one had lived in it for years. There was a lake in front of the house and a bridge that went over it. As I walked onto the bridge Sakura looked at my direction as she heard my footsteps on the wood.

As we made eye connection a look of pure terror pasted over her face. I wounded what she was looking at behind me to make her look that way. I turned my head to the side and looked behind me but nothing was there.

Then it hit me like a sack of bricks smacking me in the face. She was scared of me. I turned back to see Sakura knocking on the door and trying her best to wait patiently for someone ANYONE to answer the door.

I started to walk towards her and I could feel her body react to my presents. My body became hotter and hotter with every step I took towards her. We never broke eye connection.

As I stepped onto the bottom step of the stoop in front of an old wooden double door to the castle Sakura said the first words she had spoken to me in a long time.

"Stay. Away. From. Me."

She spat every word out with so much venom and hatred that it made me stop in my tracks. I recalled what Sakura's voice use too be like. So sweat and angel like. It was calming and informative all at the same time.

The tone she used with me now was hard to describe, so forceful and cruel but still beautiful and enchanting.

"Why are you here?"

I spoke low and harsh. She had no reason to be so upset with me. I might have left her behind in the Leaf Village that one painful night but she knew why. She also knew I would have come back for her in the end. That's if I didn't die in the battle with my brother of course.

"Don't speak to me either you low life bastard."

I got sick of her attitude real fast and walked up the stairs towards her. I tried my hardest to put her blood out of my mind. It was right next to impossible. Instead of backing away from me like I assumed she would she didn't move. She watched me climb the steps and watch me very carefully.

Then my senses went crazy. I couldn't control myself. I could smell blood. I could smell her blood. My eyes fallowed my nose to Sakura's neck. I hadn't noticed before but she had a red scarf on around it. I reached towards her to remove it as an instinct. My mind ran wild as I graved an end of the scarf and started to unwrap it.

I looked up into her eyes and they were closed tightly. She couldn't fight me off because her body didn't want me to stop touching her but by the look on her face I could tell her mind wanted me to stop.

Fully removing the scarf I let it fall to the ground as I examined her neck. Bite marks and scars covered almost every inch of it. Blood was coming out of a bite mark that had been recently done.

I didn't know what to think. I only just got angry and I could feel my own blood starting to boil.

It wasn't till I went to ask Sakura about the marks did I relieve how close I had leaned into her neck, and that it had begun to pour. I was inches away from her freshly opened wound and we were both soaked already. Lucky for both of us, the rain was washing away a lot of the fresh blood now so I wouldn't be tempted as much.

I jumped back to the bottom of the steps and looked her in the eyes with pure rage.

"Who did this to you!"

She looked at me in the eyes with just as much rage on her face as mine. A flash of lighting and a crash of thunder later and she finally spoke to me.

"Like you fucking care…"

She turned her back to me just as the door cracked open. It made a loud creaking sound that seemed to echo threw out the whole house. An elderly man in a black suit stood at the door.

"Lady Sakura. Master Sasuke. We have been expecting you. Come in."

Sakura bowed to the man and quickly picked up her scarf and wrapped it back around her neck. She moved into the house and out of the rain.

I walked in after her. As Sakura and I moved to the center of the front room the front door slammed and it made Sakura jump close to me as she graved my sleeve.

When she noticed it was only the old man closing the door she took a breath of relief and then noticed that she was hooked onto my shirt.

Her body began to burn and she let go of me but didn't move away.

She couldn't, and I knew why.

So she hadn't learned to control her cravings for me.

Then how did she…

My heart was racing so fast I thought I was about to pass out. This whole encounter with Sasuke was the last thing I needed.

The old man that had let us in turned to us as he stared at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Shall I lead you to your rooms?"

Just then someone knocked on the door. Sasuke stiffened next to me. We both knew who was about to walk through that door.

I guess Sasuke felt like he needed to protect me because he stepped in front of me and hid me behind him as the old man went back to the door and opened it.

Members of the Akatsuki flowed into the room. They all had black hoods on so they didn't get wet in the rain. A flash of lighting lit up the room just as he walked in. I knew it was him just by the way he made my body feel.

I couldn't hold back. I needed somewhere I could feel safe and I didn't with Sasuke but with him I knew nothing could harm me.

I pushed Sasuke out of my way and I almost ran up to him. Thunder cracked as soon as I left Sasuke's grasp.

He put down his hood as I approached him and he opened one of him arms. I nestled myself in on his right side and looked up at him as he looked at Sasuke.

I didn't want to look at him. I knew he was going to be angry. No, angry isn't good enough. He was going to hate me, loath me for the rest of my life. He might never talk to me again.

"Shall I show you your rooms as the others arrive?"

The old man questioned. The leader of the Akatsuki jumped right in.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. We wish to rest from our long journey."

The old man led everyone up the stairs, but Sasuke didn't move. I was staring at his feet the whole time. Itachi didn't move either. I figured that they were doing the famous Uchiha glair back and forth at each other.

"Will you wait for the others?"

The old man yelled down the steps. I knew neither of the boys was capable of words at the moment so I looked up and spoke.

"Yes, we will wait for the others."

Itachi's grip around me tightened as the group had left to find their rooms.

I lowered my eyes back to Sasuke's feet as Itachi broke the silence.

"Something on your mind...brother?"

The next thing I knew I was being tossed around like a rag doll. Sasuke graved one of my arms yelling at his older brother but Itachi didn't let me go either.

"What did you do to her you sick bastard?"

They both started pulling on either end of me and it was starting to sting like crazy.

"Everything you failed to do."

The pulling continued until it was a ripping pain I couldn't stand anymore. I yelled out in pain and when both noticed how tight they were holding me they let go. I fell to the floor and clutched my arms.

Both boys kneeled down to see if I was alright but I shrugged both of them off.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke was speaking to me. He was still right next to me when Itachi had gotten up.

"Why him?"

Itachi chucked and stared at his younger brother.

"You know nothing of our people, of our race. You truly are foolish."

Sasuke just looked at me. I was in so much pain at the moment I couldn't even look at him.

"When you left…"

"You do relieve you almost killed her right?"

Itachi jumped in questioning his little brother. Sasuke looked up at him with a questioning face but brought his gaze back to me.

So if he didn't know that he was hurting me should I forgive him for it? Ugh! I was so confused but I decided to still go on with my story.

"When you left I thought the burning would go away with you….but it didn't. A couple weeks after you left the burning slowly built back up again. So I went out looking for you. I ended up passing out somewhere outside the Leaf Village and Naruto brought me back."

Sasuke just continued to stare at me. I noticed how he stiffened when I spoke of Naruto but I pushed it out the side of my mind and went on with the story.

"I started to…bite people…kind of like how you bite me only it wasn't. It made the burning go down some when I felt there blood in my mouth but only a little. It was soon driving me insane and Naruto figured out that something was wrong and demanded that I told him…so I did."

Itachi walked away knowing this story and looked out a window as the storm got more and more

"Naruto and I became a lot closer after that. We told everyone that we were dating so that no one thought much of it when I would ask him to come over my house everyday…and I did…everyday…sometimes twice…Until…Naruto went away on a mission and I couldn't hold on to my sanity anymore. For a week I prayed on different men in the Leaf Village to try and satisfy me. Women just didn't taste right…I was losing my mind. I was in so much pain…that's when Itachi found me."

Sakura turned and faced Itachi as she smiled up at him.

"He saved me from myself."

Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and grinned down at her.

"You give me too much credit my young cherry blossom."

Sasuke shrugged off the 'my' part of that sentence and urged Sakura to go on.

"After Itachi drained me he told me that if I didn't stay with an Uchiha then I was going to go through the same thing over and over again…."

I paused and Itachi got a small smirk on his face.

"So we made a deal….from then on I still drank from Naruto when I really needed it but Itachi always came back to the Leaf to drain me so I wouldn't die."

Just then Naruto busted through the front door, along with most of Oroachimaru's group.

"Geez Naruto you couldn't knock first?"

Ino Pig said as they all almost ran into the front room trying to get away from the storm. As soon as Naruto saw me on the ground he ran over to me and helped me up.

"What did you two monsters do to her?"

He started to get really upset and I knew that was a bad thing so I hugged him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I promise."

Naruto noticed the red marks on both of Sakura's arms and rubbed them as the old man came back down the steps.

"You all wish to have the ring of wishes?"

"Believe it we do!"

I couldn't help but to smile at Naruto. He was still the same little boy he had always been in some ways.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

Everyone in the room moved to the top of the steps and threw a double door at the top.

Naruto still being upset over the way he found me when he walked in wrapped an arm around my waist like the fake over protective boyfriend he always was.

"Will you two be sharing a room?"

He was looking straight at me and Naruto. I started shaking my head no but Naruto's over protective side could always be accounted on.

"Yes. This is my girlfriend and we normally stay together."

I looked up at him as the old man walked a bit more down the hall.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing?"

I whispered under my breath as Itachi walked up behind me. He seemed to be blocking Sasuke's view of me but right now I couldn't care less about them two.

"Like I'm going to leave you alone at night with them blood sucking fuckers around."

The old man stopped and looked at us.

"This is a queen sized bed room. Will this fit all our needs?"

Naruto nodded his head yes as he pulled me into the room after him. I turned around at the door way to thank the man.

"Thank you for everything sir."

"It's my job Lady Sakura. Tomorrow morning breakfast will be ready for all of you and the master will join you all then."

I nodded at him in thanks for the information. Tomorrow the games would truly begin the fight for the ring of wishes.

Just as the door closed I noticed two Uchiha boys staring at me just as the door clicked…..how am I ever going to do this?

Note: Do you likeeeee it?...please tell me what you think!


	4. and it begins

Note: I really hope someone is reading this…I don't think anyone is to tell the truth…I'm not really writing this for you guys to read anyways.. I'm writing it more so that I can get some ideas out of my head…anyways I don't own Naruto.

I walked out of the shower with a weird feeling. I felt like someone was watching me and it got even better when I noticed I didn't bring my clothes into the bathroom with me. Only a red lacy thong I got on my birthday from Ino Pig when I turned 18.

Naruto knocked on the door.

"Sakura-Chan are you almost done? I really have to pee!"

I smiled and put on the thong and threw on a towel as I opened the door.

When I walked out Naruto started to say something but looked at me and stopped altogether. He stared at mostly my chest.

"Go pee you horn dog."

I kicked him into the bathroom and shut the door for him. I heard the shower start up and figured Naruto was going to get one.

I dropped my towel and looked around my room for my clothes when someone knocked on the door. I quickly graved my towel and put it around me again. I could barely fit it around me. I could still remember when Ino Pig started t freak out when we went shopping together and I was buying double D cups and she is only a C cup.

The knocking happened again so I made my way over to the door and unlocked it as I opened it just a bit. A man that I had never seen before was standing at the door.

"Can I help you?"

The man looked me straight in the eyes. He was young and beautiful looking. He pushed on the door a bit more so that it opened all the way.

"Do you know where-"

He stopped. He looked me up and down and moved a lot closer to me.

"where in heaven you fell from, you angel."

I snorted at him and pushed him back into the hall but he graved my hand and pulled me out with him.

"Let go of me!"

I tried talking loud but not screaming so people would come but not everyone. He put his hand over my mouth and pushed me against the wall but I knew I didn't have to do anything to stop him because my body was already telling me that help was close by as I felt my blood run faster and heat up.

No sooner was I free and Mr. Smooth over there was pinned to the wall by Sasuke.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Seconds later Itachi was helping me back to my room as he walked me in and sat me down on the bed.

"Who is that guy?"

I couldn't help but wonder and since Itachi didn't stick around I assume that he already knew who that guy was.

"His name is Richard. Stay away from him alright."

He looked at me and I nodded as we heard a vase smash in the hall.

"I better go break it up before Sasuke kills him."

He walked towards the door but just as he reached for the handle he turned to me and smiled.

"Sleep well Sakura."

It made me blush so I looked down at my feet and fused with the bottom of my towel and heard the door click. I sat there for a few seconds till I noticed something that wasn't there before.

It was a little black sleeping gown with red lacy around it. The bottom would barely go past my ass. It had spaghetti straps and the top of it would show a lot of my cleavage.

I looked around the room and saw no other clothing for me so with a sigh of defeat I quickly put on the small night gown just as Naruto made his way out of the shower.

"I heard some bumps and thumps…what I miss?"

I giggled as I looked up at Naruto.

"Good thing I can take care of myself because you are totally obvious to everything."

I giggled some more but noticed Naruto was just staring at me. I looked him in the eyes and he didn't stop. I thought I almost saw his nose bleed.

"W-Where ummm Where you get that o-out-outfit?"

I looked down at the small night gown again and shrugged.

"It was just lying on the bed."

Naruto shook his head and went to one side of the bed and moved to lie down but I slapped my hand on the pillow. He looked up at me with one eye brow raised.

"Really? I can't sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend?"

"Ummm _Fake _girlfriend and no you can't. I made up the couch for you though."

I smiled up at him as I lay down in the middle of the queen sized bed. He sighed in defeat and moved to the couch. He moaned and groaned as he tossed and turned on the couch for an hour before he passed out and I did about five seconds after he did.

"Get the fuck out!"

Ugh the first thing my eyes saw was a flashing clock that read 2:30 am…who the fuck was yelling in my room. I sat up and scanned the room. I could see the outline of four men. Two had blonde hair and the other two had dark black hair.

"What the hell is going on?"

I mumbled out the words as I rubbed my eyes so I could get a better view of everything. When I looked again I knew who the people in my room were. It was Naruto Richard Itachi and Sasuke. They were all staring at me with wide eyes.

I looked behind me but all I saw was the back board to the bed. Then I felt a cold breeze on my chest….oh no…..I looked down and noticed that both my boobs had fallen out of the top of the night gown so I screamed and pulled up the covers to cover me.

"What The Fuck Are You All Doing In Here?"

Richard started to walk closer to me but Itachi graved his arm and spoke low and harshly to the man.

"Leave. Now."

Richard looked Itachi in the eye for a bit but it was taking him far too long to move so I decided to just use my new jutus.

"Look at me Richard."

Itachi knew just what I was doing when I asked him to look at me. He let go of him and Richard turned to me happily checking me out as he did.

"Blossom No Jutus"

I had to focus all my energy into my head. I could say things to him now that he would not be able to say no to. The way my mother does it though is more advanced. She doesn't have to say the words out loud she can just think them and they do it.

"Leave my room and never enter it again."

He only nodded in understanding.

"Go."

He moved quickly and left the room and then it hit me. The after effects of this jutus made me fall onto the bed and almost black out.

The last thing I saw was Itachi and Sasuke yelling at Naruto for letting Richard into the room and then dark.

An alarm clock went off at eight in the morning later. I graved my head as it throbbed from a bad head ack. I sat up and looked around the room. I could see the outlining of a body on the couch tossing there head to the slide.

"Naruto wake up its time for breakfast."

I flipped up the covers and jumped out of bed. The person on the couch sat up but it wasn't Naruto…It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Where is Naruto?"

He got up off the couch and looked me over.

"Nice night gown."

"Answer me!"

He rolled his eyes and moved closer to me.

"Calm down Sakura. Naruto is in my room. I convinced him to let me stay with you instead since he can't think enough to not let fucking creepers in the room."

My mind flashed back to what happen last night. So Sasuke still cares about me…maybe…

"Sasuke…"

"hn"

He looked up at me and I moved closer to him this time. I moved close enough that I could reach out and touch him if I really needed to. I looked up into his eyes and all I saw was concern...for me...I smiled up at him.

"never mind."

I giggled and walked to the door but he graved my shoulder and turned me back to face him. He didn't say anything but he raised an eye brow. I giggled at him again.

"You haven't changed a bit Sasuke."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek and turned quickly and ran out the door and down the hall. I was hardly paying attention to where I was going and turned some corners I guess I shouldn't have. The next thing I knew I was at a dead end.

"Ummm…hmmmm…where am i?"

I went back down the hall I came from and tried to retrace my steps. It made things worse. I started panicking when I ended up wondering in the halls for what seemed like half an hour.

"Are you lost?"

I turned and faced a tall tan man with jet black hair that was short and spiked. He was very young and very well built. He was totalyyyyyy hot!

"Umm y-yeah. I'm just trying to get down to breakfast."

"In that?"

I looked down and noticed I still had my small night gown on. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I moved to cover myself but not even a second later he was right in front of me. He graved both my hands and held them to each side so he could get a good look of me and then I felt that feeling. The one I get when Sasuke or Itachi are nearby but they weren't.

He was making me feel this way. He must be one of them. He smiled at me when he felt my body heat rise.

"She you're the Uchiha pet?"

He quickly had me pinned to the wall with his mouth at my neck. I barely had enough time to protest what was going on before he had his teeth deep in my neck.

I couldn't help but to pull him closer to me. It was a feeling I could never learn how to control. The feeling of the reduce of heat make my whole body go numb with lust but as I cooled down he backed away and when I got my senses back I moved away from him.

"Fallow me."

I had no choice but to listen to what he said because I didn't want to be lost in the halls forever. I put my hand over the fresh bite mark as it bleed onto my hand. He led me to a room filled with clothes to the brim and quickly pulled out something.

"Put this on and hurry there waiting for you at breakfast."

He handed me a black komodo that was short like the night gown but with long sleeves. I went behind a screen and quickly got changed. I wanted to get back to my boys. Where I felt safe.

"Your neck is still bleeding everywhere."

I touched my neck after I stepped out from behind the screen and it was covered in blood. I looked up at the mystery man in concern but he only shrugged.

"Let's go to breakfast."

He left the room and I was quick on his heals I needed to feel safe because right now I felt like I was going to pass out. Blood started to soak the komodo and I felt really dizzy.

He opened a door into a room full of light…too much light…I couldn't take another step. I hit the floor as my blood still poured.

I was really starting to worry about where Sakura was before I heard the door at the end of the giant breakfast table. I was starting to think that Sasuke was the bad watch men. He sat across from me at the table. I was holding a seat open for Sakura next to me since we were all directed to sit with our groups.

I looked to the door and saw a man with black spiky hair and tan skin walk through the door but after him I saw a flash of pink. I stood and pulled out Sakura's seat but she collapsed a few feet after walking through the door.

I rushed over to her but the strange man blocked my path.

"You bastard! Let me pass!"

I looked at Sakura again and noticed that there was blood….everywhere….I couldn't control myself anymore. I got up and moved to punch the guy in the face but in a flash he caught my hand. Then next thing I knew I was across the room with a sharp pain in my back.

"Would anyone else like to come at me?"

Everyone sat in their seats. I couldn't understand it. Sasuke and Itachi were looking down at their hands like Sakura wasn't bleeding to death on the other end of the room.

"Fuck You!"

I screamed as I got up. I could slowly feel the fox demon coming out a bit as I finally got to my feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyways?"

He smirked up at everyone in the room but I had no time to waste. I dashed to the other side of the room and to Sakura's side but he didn't try to stop me this time.

Her neck was bleeding like crazy. He bit her...

"Your-….Your one of them! The Damned Blood Suckers!"

Itachi and Sasuke's heads shot up and looked at Sakura and I moved her limp body so they could see the open wound on her neck and then I watched both of their eyes turn red at the same time. My attention was pulled away when my shirt became soaked in Sakura's blood.

"Naruto get Sakura somewhere safe!"

Ino was yelling at me so I picked up Sakura bridle style but not before I ripped off a peace of my shirt that didn't have her blood on it already and wrapped it around her neck to keep what blood she had left in her body.

"No one is going anywhere."

He was in front of me in a flash and he just looked at me. Then his eyes went to Sakura.

"I can heal her but you'll have to stay and listen."

Like I would ever put Sakura in his care at all. This guy was truly crazy if he thought I would just give up Sakura like that but….the more I thought about it the more it made sense. She had lost too much blood already and if I ever want to see the color back in her beautiful cheeks then it might be my only option.

"He's lying."

I turned to see who spoke and it was Itachi. He was now standing at the table and started to walk towards us as he continued.

"The only one who can save her now is Sasuke."

Everyone in the room turned to look at him and he got up very quickly and looked at his brother.

"Don't look at me like you don't know how to heal it Foolish Brother."

I looked down at Sakura. Her normally red rosy smooth lips were blue and chapped. Her skin was pale and she seemed so lifeless. I looked up from her and saw the angry look on the dark haired man's face.

"Give her to me Naruto."

I turned to Sasuke and put Sakura in his arms but my eyes never left the dark haired man's.

"Stop staring you peasant."

"What is your name?"

Sasuke had left the room with Sakura safely tucked into his arms and I felt that now I could expos this guy for a fake since he lied about being able to heal Sakura.

"I'm Jacob Black. (*_I know that's from Twilight but that's how I pictured him to look so to help you I'm making his name the same.*)_ I own this house you have been staying in and I own the ring of wishes."

What does he mean 'Don't look at me like you don't know how to heal it Foolish Brother'?

Maybe the only reason I looked at him like that is because I really don't know how to do this….i do….but still what if…

I mean I already misunderstood my race so much that I put Sakura through so much pain without even trying to hurt her. In the process I drove her into the arms of my older brother.

I put it all behind me and bit my own wrist until it bleed. I held it up to Sakura's nonmoving mouth and slipped the rushing blood past her lips and held her nose as I leaned down and licked her wounds.

Normally just her drinking my blood would heal her up fine but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I leaned away from Sakura and watched her slowly flutter her eyes open. I could tell just by how dazed over her eyes were that she was very dizzy.

"Don't move much."

I spoke low and calmly to her.

"You lost a lot of blood. I'm going to pick you up. Stay as close as you can so you don't lose your balance and I drop you."

Like I would ever drop her. I slowly scooped her up into my arms and walked back into the dining hall. Everyone was in a seat at the table and the fucker stood at the end.

"Bout time you got back."

I shot him a glare and sat Sakura down in her seat next to Naruto and looked up into her eyes. I wanted her to convey that I was concerned about her without having to admit it to everyone in the room.

I got up and moved back to my seat and watched Sakura very carefully. She pulled a wine glass full of water towards her and gulped it all down. She then graved Naruto's glass and did the same thing. I picked up my glass and set it across the table right in front of her.

She looked up at me and thanked me with her eyes as she pulled the glass close and drank it down.

The man at the end of the table started to speak but I paid ore attention to make sure she was fine. When the color started coming back to her cheeks I turned my head and watched the monster as he spoke to everyone.

"You will be split into too two groups. Women and Men. You will compete against your own gender until there is only one of you left. Then the remaining two will battle. Winner leaves with the ring…losers…"

He smiled a smile I didn't like seeing on anyone's face but mine.

"You'll see."

His eyes rolled around everyone in the room and they ended on Sakura. He stared at her for a long time. I didn't like it and I didn't like him. He will never touch what is mine ever again…

If he did…I will end him then and there.


End file.
